Automobiles are currently being manufactured with displays that are configured to present, to the driver of the automobile, a variety of different types of information pertaining to at least one condition of the automobile. For example, the display can present a current velocity of the automobile, a current amount of fuel in a fuel tank of the automobile, an expected amount of time until an oil change is needed in the automobile, amongst other data. Furthermore, oftentimes the manufacturer of the automobile will include a navigation application in a computer system of the automobile such that a driver can request navigation directions (from a current location to a desired destination) by pressing a touch sensitive screen, through voice commands, or the like. Other applications that are typically included in the computing system of the automobile include media players that allow the driver to quickly review information pertaining to an artist or song to be displayed to the driver, controls that allow the driver to select certain music, etc.
Generally, these computing systems in automobiles are closed systems, wherein the owner of the automobile is unable to install different applications on such computing system or modify applications that are installed on the computing system. Causing the computing device to be a closed system is undertaken to ensure safety, as modification of, for instance, an application that presents velocity to the driver may result in the driver traveling at unintended speeds. In certain situations, however, it may be desirable to allow an application to be installed on the computing device. For instance, a driver of the automobile may be a salesperson, and the driver may wish to install an application thereon that facilitates tracking of sales information, receipts, etc.